


Five Times Lance was Little on Accident and One Time He Was Little on Purpose

by shanxhippy



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Age Play, F/M, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-03 23:35:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15829221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanxhippy/pseuds/shanxhippy
Summary: a 5+1 fic with little Lance Sweets





	1. Watching a Movie

**Author's Note:**

> i was writing another fic but I lost my notes and got overwhelmed but i got back into writing so i wrote this while i was in the mood for a bones fic that didn't yet exist

Now Sweets knew that was living with Booth and Bones he might slip. He tried to avoid them when he was tired or upset but Booth and Bones are very comforting. He knew sometimes when he played with Christine he was more little than big. Though sometimes Bones would pet his hair and he would just fall into it. Or sometimes Booth would praise him and he could feel himself slip. He tried to stay in his room when he was feeling little, but sometimes that was harder than others. And even then sometimes he slipped on accident.

Sweets had been feeling little since around lunchtime. They had solved the case and now he was quite a bit tired and feeling quite a bit little. He didn't want to slip in front of Booth and Bones but he thought maybe he could handle it. And besides, he wanted the comfort that they offered as well. 

It had been a long day, they had solved the case quite early in the morning. Then they spent all through lunch and part of the afternoon doing paperwork. Now they were home and they were all a little too high strung to do anything more than finding some way to relax. It was about 6:30 in the evening, Christine was home from Max's. They didn't have anything to do for work so they asked Christine what she would like to do. She said "maybe we could watch a movie "

"Okay which movies you would like to watch?" Booth asked. She thought it over for a moment before saying, "Can we watch Lilo & Stitch, and Sweet could come to watch it with us?" Boots and Bones didn't see anything wrong with that, So they said of course. And as Booth set up the DVD in the player, Bones went to Sweet's room to ask him if he would like to join them.  
When Bones went to Sweets room she could see him on his bed with his shoulders shaking nearly sobbing.

She had known he overwhelmed by the day's events. So she made her steps a little heavier and her breathing a little louder. She stood in the doorway and asked "Would you like to join us in the living room for a movie. Christine picked one out for us to watch." She held out her hand to him in question. Sweets took her hand in agreement and followed closely behind her. He was quite tired from the day on both a physical and an emotional level. When he saw that they were watching Lilo & Stitch he got a little bit excited.

"Lilo & Stitch isn't that one of your favorites?" Bones asked  
"Yes," he said quietly following behind her. Bones and Sweets made their way down the hallway into the living room. When they got to the living room Bones pulled Sweets to the couch. She sat in the corner and pulled Sweets down to the middle seat. Booth finished putting the movie in the player. Then he and Christine join them, situating themselves on the other side of the love seat. Booth put his arm around Sweets and settled in a little closer.  
"Been a while since we all watched a movie together, hasn't it? and Christine told us this is your favorite?" Sweets nodded in agreement and answer Bones added in"Yeah we should have more days like this all the time." Christine added, "Yes we should have lots of family days!". Sweet relax and got a little bit more comfortable between the two of them as Booth pushed play on the movie.

 

Sweets relaxed into their hold around them feeling comfortable in their embrace. As they watch the movie Booth and Bones Were Half watching this movie and half watching Sweets and Christine. Watching how they laughed at the same thing. Watching the way the Sweets giggled when something he deemed particularly funny happened. Noticing the way that Christine looked at him as if it was nothing different how young he seemed. They looked over his head having a silent conversation between themselves. With him, in front of them sitting between the two of them, they had a conversation over his head only in looks. Then they turned back to Christine and the way she was looking towards Lance fondly. And they mutually agreed that they need to see Lance like this more often. Then Lance's giggle brought them back to the movie.

As the movie went on Lance started to feel how tired he was. Leaning back into Booth and Bones' hold on him he closes eyes and just listens to the movie. For a while he kind of lost track of what was going on in the movie. The next thing he knew Bones' hand was starting to pet his hair and he could feel his thumb sneaking its way to his mouth. The next thing Lance knows Booth is moving him. Shaking him slightly as he was the moved him off the couch and into his arms.

"Don't worry we're just going to bed the movie is over. Don't worry You can go back to sleep." Lance let his head fall on Booth's shoulder. Sweets had already changed into pajamas when they got home so Booth slipped off his slippers and laid him underneath the blanket. He ran his hand through Lance's hair and said: "Goodnight see you in the morning." Then he made his way to the door, turn off the light. He closed the door leaving it slightly cracked and went to find his way to Bones.

Finding her in their bedroom having already put Christine to bed.  
"Did he seem a little bit younger to you?" Booth asked Bones.  
"No not really well yes maybe a little bit, but he seemed to be relaxing quite a bit so I don't think that it is a bad thing."  
Booth added "Yes and with our job, it's very important that he finds a way to relax. He's just a kid he shouldn't have to take on such a hard job. I just hope he doesn't try to stop relaxing ." 

"Well, there are things we can do. To make sure he doesn't feel the need to stop, we can encourage this and hopefully he will continue to relax. Christine doesn't seem to be phased by it so maybe it happened before? and we're just now noticing it? Well, it's not uncommon for people in high-stress situations to look for coping mechanisms. And I do believe I've heard of this before I'll do some research tomorrow."  
"Okay let me know what you find,"Booth said as they got into bed. “  
“I will good night."  
"good night."


	2. Playing with Christine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> playing with Christine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So timeline wise I spaced things out more. Sweets are living with them semi-permanently. When he broke up with Daisy he moved in with bones and booth and stayed for about 4 months. In my version, he's been staying with them already for about 6 months. As well as when he stayed with them originally Christine was about 18 months old. In this she’s somewhere between 3-5 he hasn't got back together with daisy and I don't know if he will or not

It was a Wednesday afternoon and Bones have gotten off early. She finished with her paper on Mesopotamian children and came home to see Christine and Sweets. They haven't had a case in a few days and with all the time she spent studying children she found she missed hers. So with a plan in mind, she went to the store and picked up a few puzzles and books to bring home. She stopped by the diner to get them some lunch and then she went home. 

When she arrived home she stood in the doorway and watched. Blues Clues played on the television as Sweets and Christine Played With Dinosaurs and dolls. Christine said "though there is no evidence of dinosaurs being alive at the same time as humans it would be very interesting. "Sweets nodded along contently sitting on the floor with a dinosaur in one hand and the thumb of the other hand inching its way towards his mouth. 

Sweets said to Christine "do you do you think that the human would play with the dinosaurs that they could be friends?" Christine said," maybe the herbivores but probably not the omnivores or the carnivores." Sweet nodded along "yeah it probably wouldn't be too good if the dinosaurs ate the humans. But I guess it's good that we can play with them now like this. Because toys are probably safer than the real thing" Christine agreed with a nod.

 

As Bones watched from the doorway she realized that Sweets wasn't really an adult right now. He was more of a child. Like he was the other day when they watched that movie. She decided that this was a good thing. She didn't want to startle him and make him stop so she announced her presence by saying "I'm home." As she set the bags down on the side table. Christine jumped up and ran to greet her. She picked Christine up and carried her over to where Sweets was still sitting on the floor. She sat down next to him and kissed Christine on the forehead then leaned over and did the same to Sweets.   
"I brought some lunch. I figured you guys might be hungry." She said as she rubbed her hand up and down his back. "What are you playing?" She asked "Dinosaurs." he mumbled. Christine interrupted with "Yes we were just talking about if humans were alive at the same time as dinosaurs. And the pros and cons of such an idea." Lance said "yeah it would be cool but probably not safe." with a slight blush. "I agree it would be interesting to study dinosaurs in person but your right it wouldn't be safe." she said with a nod " Are you hungry?" she asked. Then she got up and made her way to the kitchen island to get the lunch heated and ready for consumption.

As Bones readied the lunch she asked: "so what have you guys been doing all day?" Christine answered "We read a book and then watch some cartoons and have been playing for a little bit. We've been playing since Grandpa Max brought me home from the park." "Did you have fun at the park?" she asked. "Yes but I wish Lance could have come and played with me." "Well, that's understandable." Bones said. "But you guys can always play here." 

Sweets flushed at the way that Bones didn't seem to mind that he was playing rather than watching. Bones finished up putting the food on plates and placed them in front of them. Lance noticed that both his and Christine's were on colorful plastic plates rather than the glass plate that Bones had. He didn't know whether he should be embarrassed for relieved. 

As they ate bones listen to Sweet and Christine chatter on about the game they were playing and the games they could play later. Bones noted as they ate the way Sweets seemed to be relaxed. And the way he was comfortable speaking his mind rather than hesitating like he usually did. She decided as she was finishing up her lunch that she was going to keep him this relax for the rest of the day if she could. She made a plan. She would lay down with them both after lunch and read to them and maybe Christine would fall asleep and maybe Lance would too. Whether he did or not didn't matter because she could keep reading until Christine woke up or they could watch a movie while they wait for her. Then they can play with the toys that she got from the store. Then they could go and pick Booth up from work. With this plan in mind, she started cleaning up her plate. She noticed that Christine and Lance were finishing up as well. She took their plates and placed them in the sink with hers to wash later.

Bones told them "Why don't you two go lay on the couch and wait for me while I finish up here. Then we can read the book that I brought home." Lance and Christine scampered off to the living room with grins on their faces excited for a new book. Bones continued cleaning up the kitchen. As she did that she made a mental list of things she might need for Lance while he seemed little or young. 

Once she finished cleaning up she made her way to the living room to see them both laying on the love-seat spread out with a space between them for her. She grabbed her book off the side table and sat between them. Opening it and inviting them to lay with her. As they laid their heads on her lap she started. "This book is called The Little Prince by Antoine de Saint-Exupéry once when I was 6 years old... ". She read on and took note of the way Christine was falling asleep and the way Lance seemed to be headed there as well.   
She rubbed his shoulder and ran her hand through his hair. Smiling as she continued with the story. He relaxed further into the couch and her. And soon she saw his thumb starts to head towards his mouth. Making her realize that he was almost asleep as well. She continued reading the book until she heard both of their breathing deepen into sleep.

When Lance woke up he knew he was feeling a little bigger and quite bashful at being little in front of Bones. He got up and brushed himself off and made to excuse himself. But Bones interrupted him. "Would you like to see the puzzles and toys I picked up from the store? I thought you and Christine might enjoy something new." And just like that, he was feeling very little again. 

Bones made sure to make an internal note to tell Booth about this later. And to be sure to tell him that encouragement seems to work well and that they should keep to their original idea of encouraging him when he seemed Young.

 

Lance and Christine played for a while as bones watched. Bones checked the time on her watch then said: “Okay kids let's clean up then we can go get daddy from work sound good?” Christine jumped up excitedly saying “Yes let's go i'll help." While Lance nodded along and started picking up the toys. Once all the toys were picked up Bones said: “Okay we need shoes and socks.” To both of them then turned to Lance saying “Lance sweetie do you know where your tennis shoes are?” Lance shook his head no mumbling “no I sorry. ”

“That's okay hon i'll help you look you go get your socks on while I help Christine put on hers.” Christine piped up “No look mommy I got it!" Showing that she already had on her socks on and one of her shoes.  
“Okay, that works thank you, Christine.” She said as she looked through the closet for lances tennis shoes. He returned with his newly sock-clad feet and stood beside Christine. Watching as Bones pulled out one of his shoes than the other. 

"Aha, I found them I must have put them in the closet with your duffle bag the other day. Here you go. You put those on while I go put mine on and get my purse." Lance sat on the floor next to Christine and put on his shoes. Listening to her talk about her preferences toward tennis shoes and sandals

Once they all had their shoes and socks on they went outside and got in the car. Bones buckled lance in while waiting for Christine to turn around in her seat correctly. She then walked around to the other side of the car and buckled in Christine. Then got in the front seat and asked “Okay is everyone ready?” Lance and Christine both nodded and Lance asked: “Can we listen to the music?”. “Of course” replied Bones as she got out the kids' music CD and put it in the player. Once the music started she pulled out of the driveway and they were on their way.

Once they arrived they got out and booth came down to the car. Christine ran to him and jumped into his arms. “Wow there you are, “ Booth said kissing her forehead. Then he put his arm around Lance and pulled him into a hug kissing his forehead as well. "Did you have a good day?" He asked. Both Lance and Christine nodded. Booth set Christine down and turned to Bones pulling her close "how about you, how was your day?" They kissed for a moment before breaking off. Bones said, "it was good though it would have been better with you there." Booth nodded in agreement asking “So what's our plan now?”

“ I was thinking maybe we could have chicken alfredo for dinner, and I'm sure the kids would like to show you the toys I got them today.” And with that, the family headed home


End file.
